Reawakened
by Noodles Aang Colbert
Summary: Just something that popped into my mind after seeing episode 10!


A/N This was written after viewing episode 10 of Angel Beats. Something that popped into my head and decided to give a try!

The paramedics race around the body laying there on the bed.

"Come on we need to try again." One of them shouts

"We have tried all that we can try."

"Yeah it is time to end this."

"One more time." The first person commands as a light drizzle begins to fall.

What is going on? I keep asking myself this over and over again. I can hear voices and people talking. Who are these people? Why are they all around me? I can't move at all. Where am I? Why do I suddenly feel so scared and why do I suddenly feel pain?

I can also feel something metal touching me, but I do not know what it is or why it is there. My memories seem so blurry right now. I try to remember the last thing that I remembered happening. Everything seems to be jumbled together.

Suddenly I feel this rush through my body. This something feels like a warm flow of water, but it is not wet at all and then I open my eyes. There are people all around me and I do not know who most of them are, but I see my mom there and she runs over and hugs me. What just happened I keep asking myself over and over again. Wait a minute I can't move anymore that must mean that I am alive?

"Mom." Is all I can say

My mom says "Yui thank goodness you are alive."

"I died?" I ask

"You had me so worried."

"But I was at school and in a band."

"A band?"

"Girl's Dead Monster."

"Oh?" she answered puzzled

"And I did a German Suplex and I played baseball and soccer and I had so much fun!"

"That seems like a nice dream."

"A dream? No it was real!"

"Of course it was."  
"You don't believe me mom?"  
"We all have dreams that seem real to us while we are asleep."

"But there is no way a dream could have been that long? Could it?"

I think to myself that they all disappeared and are gone now. All of my friends are gone and I am still here. I don't know what is worse being dead of being alive and alone.

The only good news is that I can move my arms now. The doctors told me to keep on exercising them. I am still paralyzed and I watch television for a little while. I begin to feel better and I feel more and more like myself.

Hours go past. Then days go past. Then weeks pass. Weeks have gone past and no one was there. Not one of the friends that I made was there. They were all gone. I can feel myself tearing up a little bit every time that I think about it. Realizing that my friends are gone now. I haven't realized how sad I am before this moment.

One day about three weeks after I came back home I lean back and close my eyes and just drift off again like I have so many times before. I just finished showing my mom that I can play the guitar. I don't know how she took it, but the look on her face was priceless! I don't know how long I have been asleep, but I feel a warm wind and I slowly open my eyes and my eyes widen as there is a portion of the window that is broken.

My mom comes rushing in worried and she looks at me and asks "Are you okay Yui?"  
"I'm fine mom." I answer

"What is this?"

"What is what?"

Just as she says that the doorbell rings. My mom leaves the room and goes to answer the door. A couple of minutes later my mom stands at the doorway with a strange look on her face.

"What is it mom?" I ask

"There is someone here who wants to apologize for breaking your window."

Then I see Hinata appear in the door and my eyes grow wide and he walks over and asks "May I sit down."

"Of course of course!" I answer

Hinata sits down next to my bed and I don't know what to say. Perhaps I am still dreaming?

All I can say is "Look I can move my hands but the rest of me is still well the same."

Hinata says "I meant everything that I said before Yui."

That moment I felt this warm sensation go though my body as he sits next to me just like on that day that I left him. Now we are together once again and the memories that we have and the memories that we will make in the years to come. Hinata tells me what happened after I disappeared from there. I don't know how or why he is here when no one else is. All I do know is that I am happy.


End file.
